


Coming Down

by ClassyWillow



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post Season 1, Post injury, Sharing a bathtub, Wine, maybe theres a plot somewhere, mental health, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyWillow/pseuds/ClassyWillow
Summary: Ginny hasn't answered anyone's calls for two weeks, until Mike finally calls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I have so many feelings and I was listening to Halsy 'Coming Down' and I'm too emo for this life. All grammar and spelling mistakes are my own.

Seeing Amelia’s name flash across his screen threw him one. He hadn’t heard from Ginny in weeks, since her injury. Sure he’d tried to call her, but it seemed hopeless between awkward shrug offs, unreplied texts. He ignored the hint of jealousy that laced around his thoughts, she’d mentioned the tech guy hadn’t she? That he wanted to fly her across the world. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Hey, have you heard from Ginny?” Amelia’s tone came across panicked. 

 

“Not really, why?” 

 

“I haven’t heard from her, I’m just worried about her.” 

 

“She’s a big girl Amelia, maybe she needed a break from the noise.” 

 

“She usually checks in.” 

 

“Have you tried with Evelyn and Blip?” 

 

He was getting sick of this conversation already, his mind went back to her laying in that hospital bed, hair a mess and eyes red rimmed from rushed tears. He remembered the conversation that had transpired between them, silent words. Knowing that this was going to be a long, tough battle. 

 

“Of course I have, I’m not an idiot. She hasn’t checked in with them either.” 

 

A bitter taste swirled in his mouth, “The boyfriend?” 

 

“He hasn’t heard from her either. She hasn’t shown up for any of her appointments for the past two weeks.” 

 

“Well I’m out, I don’t know where she is.” 

 

He felt the sick make it’s way up his throat. He remembered his first injury. The blood that rushed to his ears as he willed his knee to work again, holding it together for the press conferences, the nay-sayers and bystanders. It was so much worse for her, the TV personality bobbing away, talking about her career as if it was over in that instant. 

 

Amelia sighed, “If you hear from her, tell her to call me.” 

 

“No problem.” 

 

And he hung up, Mike leaned back into the couch and stared at his phone, mindlessly scrolling through his contacts. He stopped on Ginny Baker, knots forming in his stomach, he tapped her name and it started ringing. 

 

“Captain!” A high pitched, slightly slurry voice answered. 

 

He stifled a laugh, “Rookie!”

 

“Who do I owe the pleasure for this phone call?” 

 

“Your agent’s looking for you,” He suddenly wondered why she answered his call but not Amelia’s, Blips or Evelyns. 

 

She went quiet for a few seconds, he could hear her take a sip of what he assumed was her beer of choice. “You there?” Mike asked. 

 

“I don’t wanna do the first woman MLB player today or tomorrow or any day right now.” Her voice sounding disappointed, disappointed that he’d called on behalf of her agent and not to actually have a conversation.

 

“You okay?” 

 

She huffed, he envisioned her back in the hospital, her chin resting on her knees as she nursed her arm between the fold of her body. She’d looked so young, the guilt he’d felt. He remembered apologising to her, sitting on the bed and taking her into his chest, arm wrapped around her small frame. They’d stayed like that for hours, the emotions encompassed him, he was ready to collapse beside her, how he had wished it had been him and not her. The raw and real emotion of her first injury, the hurt and despair. He also remembered Ginny reminding him that she didn’t need a white knight and she’d be okay. 

 

“What do you think?”  

 

“I think you're shutting the world out right now and it’s not going to do you any favours later Rookie.” 

 

She hummed, he knew he’d hit the nail on the head. “I think you’re cooped up in your hotel room feeling sorry for yourself and not letting anyone in. I think you’ve missed your appointments because your wondering if this is all really worth it.” 

 

She huffed out a laugh, “Been checking up on me Captain?” 

 

“You forget, we share the same PT.”

 

He listened as she took another sip, “So what’s the poison?” 

 

“Red,” Mike could hear the smile in her tone, relief at the change of topic.

 

“Nice, the expensive-from-an-event-free type?” 

 

“The cheap-maybe-I’ll-drown-in-the-bathtub-type.” 

 

The breath caught in his throat. He’d never heard her be this honest. He wondered what the right thing to say, what he was about to say probably wasn’t the right thing.

 

“Need company?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“I’ll be there in… 20 minutes?”

 

“See you soon.” 

 

He hung up, hastily getting up off the couch. Maybe the right thing to do would be to call her manager, her friends, her… boyfriend. He started tugging on his jeans, too many thoughts running through his head. If she wanted them, she’d have answered their calls. 

 

15 minutes later and he was at the door of her hotel room, hesitating. He cautiously knocked  listening, movement beyond the door, latches unlocking and then the door opened. Jesus christ she was a sight, a beautiful, perfect, insanely breathtaking sight. The air locked in his lungs as he took in her appearance, white tank top and loose bed shorts, long legs exposed and hair in a messy tussle of curls. 

 

“Hi.” She said as she moved aside to let him in, glass in hand. 

 

“Hi,” 

 

Fuck he hadn’t thought this through. Mike tugged off his jacket that he’d thrown on absentmindedly. Was it warm in here or the heat radiating off of her exposed skin. Mike became aware that he’d never actually seen her apartment. He looked around noticing the pizza box and a bottle of wine sitting on the counter, the suitcase open on the floor next to the couch as if she never actually unpacked long term. 

 

He moved over to the kitchenette area, pouring himself a glass, she watched as she perched herself on the arm of the couch. 

 

They stayed silent for a moment as they both sipped at their drink. He didn’t break eye contact with her, watching her over the brim on her glass.  _ How drunk was she _ .

 

He watched as she sank her teeth into her lower lip, releasing it quickly, taking a breath in, the expanding of her chest as she leaned back, she was thinking about her next move and he wondered what exactly it would be. He could read her, she was thinking, the way she hesitated before shaking him off on the mound, calculating her next move. 

 

She got up finally breaking eye contact without saying anything. Ginny made her way into the bedroom just off of the living area. He watched as she placed her glass on the night stand, her back to him. Mike was frozen as he watched her tug at her shorts, bending down as she lowered them down her thighs not at all sensually but his dick suddenly became so fucking heavy. 

 

He watched her from behind as she swiftly removed her shirt, her perfect muscles moving under her skin of her back as she tugged it over her head. 

 

Mike was frozen, he couldn’t move. Fuck, what did he get himself into. 

 

She leaned down picking her glass back up again, Ginny glanced over her shoulder at him, “Get undressed Lawson.” 

 

The assertiveness of her voice threw him off. Was this a dream… This had to be a fucking dream because Ginny Baker wasn’t almost naked in front of him asking him to get in the bath with her was she?

 

Ginny must have noticed that he hadn’t replied because she finally broke him out of his trance. She turned, bringing her arm across her chest resting her hand in her inner elbow annoyed, “Relax, we’re teammates Lawson, pretend I’m a boy.” 

 

He laughed at her annoyance, “Jesus christ, a bit hard when you look like that.” 

 

He ripped his eyes away from her body, the hard planes of her abdomen, the faint outlining of her extremely toned stomach, the lavish - fucking delicious skin of her long legs… fuck he needed more than one glass of wine if he was going to handle being in the tub with her. 

 

She ignored his comment, turning to the bathroom grabbing the bottle of wine on her way into the room. And jesus Mike couldn’t remember the last time he’d undressed that quickly. He left on his briefs as she had but there was no concealing his hard dick.

 

He followed into the bathroom, she’d already filled the tub which he could only assume was just before he arrived to her apartment, he made a conscious effort to focus on looking at everything but her, which was hard when she had already submerged her body in the water, she was laying back wetting her hair balancing the glass in a hand as she reemerged pushing her hair back. 

 

He silently got into the tub opposite her, she had a big tub. He wondered if it was Amelia’s doing or her own. 

 

Her knees were pulled to her chest as one arm encased them, Mike watched silently as she leaned over the tubs edge grabbing the bottle, topping up his glass and her own. 

 

He stretched his legs on either side of her body, taking a sip of his drink. Swallowing he finally let his eyes reach her eyes. She was looking at him expectantly. 

 

“Alright Baker, lay it on thick, what’s going on?” 

 

“Well I’m in the bathtub naked with my captain.” 

 

And fucking hell she was sexy and endearing but definitely fucking bratty. 

 

“You know what I mean.” 

 

Her focus went to her glass as she toyed with the bottom of it, bringing her lower lip into her teeth quickly, “I don’t know, everything feels messy. Baseball is all I have and I can’t even do that anymore.” 

 

Mike raised his eyebrows, “You're only on the DL for a few months Baker, with the right - ” 

 

“I know.” She said cutting him off, she brought her glassy eyes to meet his. “Is this how you felt Mike?” 

 

He took a breath, Mike knew the right thing to say - he’d encourage her to stop feeling sorry for herself, get her shit together, stop missing her physio appointments, her doctor appointments, get her ass to her PT appointments and get her head back in the game but right now, looking at her. He remembered feeling this low, he remembered the low point, when they first tell you, when you're feeling that edge of hope and then having it rip away from you, the game was all he had too. 

 

“Yeah,” Was what he said. 

 

They stayed silent for a minute before she finally spoke again, “How’s things with Rachel?” 

 

He laughed, he wondered if sober Ginny would have asked him that. “She’s in LA.” 

 

“You guys talked after my interview and then she was at the game?” 

 

The game, the game where she’d told him they weren’t going to discuss them or what happened. The game where he’d let her down. The game that he should have noticed her nursing her shoulder. The game that he should have read all the signals that he fucking missed. 

 

“Yeah, we’re complicated… where’s the billionaire?” 

 

“Complicated,” 

 

He laughed away the jealousy swirling in his stomach, remembering back to riding an elevator with him the following morning. “Weird kid, I rode the elevator with him the morning of the game.” 

 

“And what were you doing in my hotel that morning?” 

 

“Rachel.” 

 

“Hm, interesting.” It really wasn’t interesting. He knew why he’d went to her door that night, he knew it had nothing to do with her and everything to do with the woman sitting opposite him. 

 

“So the billionaire?” 

 

He watched as she swallowed. She’d absently stretched out her legs, resting them atop of his thighs giving Mike a healthy view of her submerged breasts, her taut nipples, the swirl of the water moving around them as she moved. 

 

“He just doesn’t get it Mike, why I’m so angry. I don’t want to do the circus, I don’t want to be the billionaire’s girlfriend, I don’t want to do dinner or talk about feelings, I don’t want the plane trips on  _ his own private plane, how ridiculous, who has their own plane anyway? _ I don’t want to do the pap photos or the interviews, I don’t want to - He just doesn’t get it.” 

 

God did he get it, he fucking got it. He understood her. And Mike was hard again, he cleared his throat, “Rachel didn’t understand the grumpiness either.” 

 

His voice came out rough, really rough. 

 

She smirked, “Mike, you're always grumpy.” 

 

“No I’m not,” 

 

“Yeah you are,” 

 

“Only because your a pain in the ass.” 

 

“Yeah, but you  _ were _ going to miss this pain in the ass.” 

 

He thought about her comment, he’d spent so long pretending he wasn’t going to miss her, hopelessly reasoning that him waving his no-trade clause was all to do with the  _ Padres _ and a ring and nothing to do with her. Nothing to do with being stupid enough to fall for a twenty three year old rookie pitcher. 

 

“Yeah, I guess I was.” 

 

“Can I ask you something?” She said as she brought herself upright again, he tried not to notice the movement of her body, the sway of her breasts. Her long arms stretching over the tub to grab at the bottle again, bringing it forward to fill both of their glasses. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“You never called after the hospital.” A little slur coming through, enough for him to wonder if what he was about to say she wouldn’t remember tomorrow. He looked her in the eyes, quickly glancing away from the curiosity and intensity of her stare. She knew the answer, she had to know the fucking  answer. 

 

“That day - in the hospital. Holding you like that, feeling you against me, like that. I knew I was in too deep Baker.” Mike swallowed, meeting her eyes, “Fuck, I was - I am so submerged with you Baker, I knew if I stayed there, kept talking to you I would never stop and you told me that we couldn’t. Selfishly, I just - I needed it to work with Rachel. If I kept - ”

 

She cut him off, “I get it.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

She tugged again at her bottom lip, “That day, you just held me and, fuck I knew if I didn’t send you away I would have wrapped myself so tightly into you. I needed you to go that day. Because I knew if you didn’t -”

 

“Yeah.” He needed to cut her off before he said something stupid, like how much of a fool he was for her. 

 

Ginny met his eye, “God I wish I didn’t want you.” 

 

“I really wish I didn’t want you.” Mike held her eyes. 

 

She brought the glass to her lips. Mike moved his unused hand down to her inner ankle, drawing small circles into the soft skin under the water. 

 

She smiled at him sadly, longing evident in her gaze, “Where does that leave us?” 

 

“Apparently sharing a bottle of wine, half naked in a bathtub.” 

 

She hiccuped a laugh out, “Wanna get out? Your probably due for your nap.”

 

He laughed at the suggestive movement of her eyebrows, “Yeah, I better go.” 

 

She lifted herself up and out first, and if he was honest he’d likely never get this opportunity again, he’d probably not be able to see her like this again. At the very least until they weren’t teammates again. He watched as she reached for the towel, she had soft curves where it counted, the globes of her toned ass, her long legs encasing gently muscles, he watched as the muscles in her stomach moved as she brought the towel across her body. 

 

She moved out of the bathroom, as he too got out bringing the towel over his body, drying away the droplets of water. 

 

When he emerged out of the bathroom she was already in a fresh tank and boy shorts sitting on the bed. He looked at her, she was heaven on earth, she was so beautiful. 

 

“You can stay Mike, no weird stuff, but you can stay if you want.” 

 

He looked at her long and hard, willing her eyes to tell him exactly what to do. What was crossing the line, they’d definitely crossed all the lines tonight. He thought about it for maybe too long because she broke the silence, “No codes will be broken.” 

 

He half smiled at her, they already broke the code. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

He moved to the kitchen, wondering why he hadn’t thought this through enough to at least bring something to sleep in. He’d been stupid enough to get into that tub with his briefs on. As if she could read his mind she got up off of the bed and handed him a pair of sweats from the top of her suitcase, “Like they are going to fit Baker.” 

 

“I stole them from you the last time we were on an away game.” 

 

He whipped his head at her, surprised at the audacity, “What!” 

 

“Yeah, you gave them to me. I’d forgotten to bring comfy pants to wear on the bus.” 

 

“Oh,” He looked down, noticing they were in fact his. “Well turn around baker, I’ve got wet briefs on.” 

 

She laughed, turning around listening to him slosh around bringing the sweats up his thighs, “Alright.” 

 

He watched as the breath hitched in her throat as she took in his appearance, he wasn’t shy but having her look at him like that, the twenty three year old that could run laps around him, it was both unnerving and flattering. Fuck he was in so deep. 

 

The rise and fall of her chest, the fluster that crept up her neck and resided on her cheeks. The crimson he so desperately wanted to explore what else could bring that flush on. 

 

“Come on,” She turned away from him, moving towards the bed. 

 

He followed her to the bed, taking the other side. “No funny business Baker, I know I’m irresistible.” 

 

“Oh it’s not me that I’m worried about,” She winked across the bed at him, laying down bringing the covers up her body. 

 

He followed her lead, getting into bed beside her leaning across to turn off the light, as he settled back against the fluffy pillows, Ginny instantly wrapped her body into the curve of his, laying her head on the spot between his shoulder and chest. Her soft hair tickling against his skin, he brought his beard down to her forehead, brushing lightly. 

 

“Gin, you're going to be okay.” 

 

She gently placed her hand on the skin of his chest, caressing lower down his chest to his abdomen. He moved his hand mirroring her strokes over her back. 

 

“Thank you, for tonight.” 

 

“Anytime.” 

  
He listened closely as her breathing evened out, he too closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Ginny called Mike.

Mike didn’t hear from her for weeks after that night, he knew he’d been an asshole. 

 

He’d woken before she had. Mike watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took, he’d memorised the sound of her breathing, the feel of it against his side as she slumbered. The deadweight of her arm thrown across his chest, the exact pressure as it moved with his own breathing. Engrained into his memory, her light curls against his arm, the feeling of her body against his own. God everything about her was beyond beautiful, every feeling he had for her bubbled in his throat asking to be released. 

 

When he’d looked at the clock it read 4AM, finally Mike detached himself from her body, careful not to wake her, he scribbling a quick note telling her he was only a call away. But he knew she wouldn’t call. 

 

Until a rainy night four weeks later. 

 

He was in bed watching some stupid sitcom that had been programmed into his TV, the phone started buzzing on his side table, looking down at it GINNY flashed across the screen. The flutter in his chest shouldn’t have happened, the clammy hands shouldn’t have happened. He could leave it unanswered, it was two in the morning. He could call her back tomorrow but he also knew that she still hadn’t spoken to Amelia or the Sanders. 

 

So he answered against his better judgement, “Hi,” voice a lot more breathy than intended, he put it down to the six beers he’d drowned in earlier that night. 

 

“Hi,” Her voice slurred. 

 

He laughed, “Red again?” 

 

“You guessed it, why are you up so late?” 

 

“Couldn’t sleep, you?” he was lying, he could have easily gotten to sleep. 

 

“Can’t sleep.” 

 

“Wine helping?” 

 

“I guess. This is a bottle of the finest maybe-I’ll-fall-asleep-and-never-wake-up wine.” Ginny huffed. 

 

“Sounds like my maybe-these-will-magically-fix-my-knees six pack,” he laughed. 

 

That made her laugh, a real laugh. 

 

“How was LA?”  And wasn’t that a loaded question. He knew as soon as she asked this phone call wasn’t to catch up. This was closure, this was  _ her _ trying to find closure. He shouldn’t have been surprised that she’d seen the pap photos of him and Rachel. 

 

“Yeah, it was good. How was New York?” He’d seen the photos too. 

 

“It was great,” And that shouldn’t have swirled jealousy considering he fucked Rachel only a few days ago. 

 

“That’s good.” 

 

“Yeah, I’m glad you had a good time too.” Her voice was so fucking sad and Mike’s gut lurched. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“Yeah,” 

 

“No you’re not, it’s 2am and you're calling me,” He sighed, running a hand through his beard. 

 

“You’re right, I’m not.” 

 

“Baker, you’re shoulder will be okay,” 

 

“You know it’s not that.” 

 

Of course it’s not that, “I know.” 

 

“You left a note,” Her abruptness surprised him, it wasn’t exactly a question.

 

“I know,” 

 

“You left a note,” Ginny repeated. 

 

“Yeah,” He breathed into the phone, “I’ll be there in twenty.” 

 

He really shouldn’t have said that, he looked at the phone for a good three minutes contemplating calling her back and putting an end to whatever the hell this was between them. Sure enough fifteen minutes later he was at her hotel room door knocking and this time he knew they were so far deep into their shit he couldn’t breath. When she opened the door leaning against the frame in a t-shirt and bed shorts he needed to remind himself that breathing was vital. 

 

“Hi,” Her eyes glistened. 

 

“Hi,” He leaned forward taking the glass out of her hand and downing it as he made his way into her room. Mike knew exactly what he was there for. 

 

He felt her eyes on him as he kicked off his shoes, pulling away at his socks and shrugging off his jacket. He took a deep breath and turned back to her, she leaned against the wall behind her leveling with him. He watched her hungry gaze take him in, a measured look down his body and back up again and fuck was he hard and he knew she noticed. 

 

And Mike swore he felt the world shift, when they locked eyes he knew they weren’t burying the shit between them. They were  _ never  _ going to bury the shit between them. 

 

He moved forward closing the distance, placing both hands on either side of her head against the wall, if he was honest he was so fucking frustrated. Mike brought his head down to her neck brushing his beard lightly down her throat, he let out a breath against her neck, “Is this what you want Ginny?” 

 

He felt her hands thread around his body pulling him closer into her warmth, his dick stood at full salute. Ginny leant forward, giving him a hard lick up from the base of his throat to the back of his ear. 

 

“Yeah,” she whispered taking his earlobe into her mouth and grazing it with her teeth. 

 

Mike couldn’t help the groan that laminated from deep in his chest, thrusting forward into her embrace. “Fuck, what are you doing to me Ginny.” 

 

He felt incredibly alive with her and he hated and loved every minute of it, every hideous beautiful minute of her body pressed against his, everything about her screamed  _ his _ . 

 

Ginny pressed her lips to his neck, the softness of his jaw, along his cheekbone at the top of his beard and finally unbelievably soft kisses around the edge of his right temple. Mike raised his chin, catching her mouth lightly. Her lips parted and Mike went in cautiously. Her tongue crept closer, slid over his almost tentatively and then retreated and Mike held his fucking breathe as she approached again. This time her tongue tangled with his, and he felt her sink forward into him back arched, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck bringing him even closer. 

 

Mike feasted like he’d never eaten in his life until they were both breathless. Dizzily, he pulled back and looked at her. Mike was greeted with heavy-lidded eyes, flushed cheeks and damp lips. He looked down her throat, pulse beating erratically and then her slumberous eyes blinked open dilated pupils fixed on his. 

 

Ginny’s hand curved along the back of his neck, playing with the tussles of hair at the base of his skull. She tipped her head back and breathed out a helplessly, “Please.” The longing and despair didn’t go amiss on him. 

 

Something tightened in Mike’s chest, something in the vicinity of his heart. He lowered his forehead to hers, willing his dick to settle down. What the fuck was he doing. 

 

“Tell me what you want Baker.” 

 

He watched as she closed her eyes, her fingers threaded around his shirt collar, “You.” she breathed, she simply shook her head and then leveled a gaze on him, “Where’s Rachel?” 

 

Her gaze moved away from him after she had spoken. 

 

He took her chin and pulled her attention back to him. “Not an issue. Where’s tech guy?” 

 

She tilted away from his grasp, “Not an issue.” 

 

Ginny shook her head and gave him a weak smile, filled with regret. “You should go, this was a terrible idea. Getting involved with me is going to land us in a whole heap of shit.” 

 

How the fuck had they gone from teammates, captain and rookie to bathtub friends and booty calls, she was right the media shitstorm that would surround them if they took this further and then she turned and opened up the door. Mike following instinct rather than reason, he reached over her head and slammed the door closed. She jumped, but stubbornly didn’t turn around. 

 

He leaned in, trapping her with his body, inhaling her familiar scene, “I do know one thing.” 

 

Ginny released a held breath, “Yeah?” 

 

She was stubborn, and maybe that’s what he liked.

 

“I want you,” Mike grazed his teeth along her neck, provoking a throaty little moan from her, “I want every single part of you.” 

 

Mike braced her palms to the door, nudging her feet apart with one of his and then he sent his hands under the hem of her t-shirt, up the silken ladder of her ribs as she sucked in a breath. The hot moan ran out again when he cupped her breasts, her hips shifted restlessly against him when he squeezed. Mike tugged her bra out of his way, he feathered his fingers over her puckered nipples. Her low and guttural cry of appreciation went high as he pinched lightly pebbling them between forefinger and thumb. 

 

If you’d have asked Mike a hour ago if he’d soon enough be inside Ginny Baker, Rookie Pitcher and first female baseball player’s shirt, he would have called bullshit. 

 

Before he could recover from her breathy pants, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and whisked it over her head. He pressed her forearms to the door. Mike kissed his way down her back, pausing to unhook her bra. She shivered as it sprang open. Mike sent his hands around to her breasts again and got to work there while his tongue slid over the curve of her shoulder blades. 

 

Without further warning or wasting time, he yanked her pants down, baring her spectacular ass to his view. 

 

She gasped and Mike felt his ego peek. 

 

Mike cupped her cheeks, thumbs riding along the undersides and lifting slightly. He was a fucking ass man and he wasn’t going to lie, Ginny Baker had the most criminally spectacular ass. He ran a finger over her hip, all the way down between her parted thighs. Toned muscles trembled. 

 

“Still want me to go?” Mike prompted, brushing his lips against the heated flesh of her neck. 

 

She moaned in response and Mike slid his finger straight to the slick little pad of flesh throbbing for his attention. Her whole body stiffened and she moaned, “Fuck.” 

 

Mike nibbled and licked his way up the side of her throat, he used one hand to feather over her nipple while the other stayed busy between her thighs, circling and retreating. Ginny arched and withered against him. Hands on her hips, he spun her around and knelt, ignoring the painful jolt of his knees. He searched for her eyes, meeting her dazed and blurry gaze. 

 

Mike nudged his face between her legs, then turned and kissed the inside of her trembling thigh. 

 

He looked up for confirmation that this was okay, as he hitched the thigh over his shoulder and kissed her in between. She was soft, wet and so fucking hot. He chuckled into her as he heard her head fall back, her hands sinking into his beard as her body arched up to meet his mouth. 

 

“Fuck,” he listened as she moaned, her fingers into his hair as she rode forward into his face, and he used tongue, a lot of fucking tongue. He listened and felt as her grip got tighter, lapping at the bundle of nerves. She pitch getting higher and higher, he raked his tongue sucking in at her clit. 

 

Her knees buckled as she came, Mike held her tight and devoured every sweet, fluttering pulse of her orgasm. On comparison, Mike didn’t give a fuck if this meant the end of his career, he’d happily retire just to live between her thighs. 

 

Before she could gain her composure, Mike got up and pinned her to the door as he kissed her, her own taste swirling in her mouth and Mike relinquished in her throaty grunt as his tongue tangled with hers. 

 

She pulled back, “Bedroom now.” 

 

He leant back in catching her lips hungrily, grabbing her by the thighs and hiking her up his body and Ginny climbed him like a tree wrapping her legs around him. Realisation that she was completely naked and he was still dressed didn’t go unnoticed by her as he planted her on the bed she made quick work on the buttons of his shirt. 

 

She shoved it hungrily down his shoulders, he watched her heavy lidded gaze his chest, stomach. He noticed the shift in her, Ginny Baker always wanted control. She rectified the inequality, indulging now as she ran her hands over his warm body. It wasn’t enough, Mike sensed her greediness, leaning in he knelt on the bed and took her lips. She kissed him back as her tight, perked nipples brushed his bare chest, Mike let out a moan.

 

“God I’ve wanted to do this forever,” she murmured into his neck. 

 

Mike laughed, as his arm came around her back to support her, “That’s right, you had a poster on your wall.” 

 

“Shut up,” she said against his chest, while her fingers tugged at his zipper desperately. She reached in, wrapping a hand around his dick as it strained forward with enthusiasm. Ginny shoved his clothing away, closing her hand around him again and dear fucking god Mike was going to pass out. 

 

Mike wrapped his hand over hers, “Jesus this isn't going to last long if you keep doing that.” 

 

He watched as she looked up at him with a devilish smirk, giving into the impulse and stroked him harder, and the air that had caught in his lungs left tortured. Her scent, a mix of coconut and strawberry invaded his nostrils at the same time she left out a low moan that hit his ears like fireworks. 

 

He needed to get her to stop otherwise this was going to be embarrassingly short, he flipped her flat on her back, as she prompted up on her elbows and met his eyes. Her face was dark with concentration as he grabbed the foil packet out of his pocket, a last quick pick up before he’d left his house on principal to always be prepared. 

 

He rolled on the condom, he watched as her eyes dilated even more and heat intensified all down his back, he watched as she clenched her thighs together and then opened her legs offering herself to him. Mike crawled forward until he knelt between her. He hovered above her, and she parted her legs even more to accommodate him. 

 

Mike slid his hands along the insides of her thighs, parting her even more so exposing her centre, as he braced himself to her. He watched as she bit her lip in anticipation, a nervous habit he’d noticed. He ran the tip of his erection against her sex and then gently pushed into her, and jesus christ this was going to be short. 

 

He watched as she withered below him, watched as she adjusted to his size. Pleasure swirled at the base of his spine, low in his stomach into her heat, he felt her muscles flutter around him, contracting and clenching rhythmically as he moved in short, shallow thrusts. A moan tore from her throat as he moved his hips. The moan came out again, this one was ecstasy and half plea for mercy. He smiled into the curve of her neck. 

 

Mike hooked an arm behind her knee and hitched her leg high until her calf rode his shoulder, he sank a little deeper. Her lips forming an O. He thrusted, deeper on each stroke, he impeccable heat draining everything out of him. He felt his balls tighten with anticipation. 

 

Mike reached down between their bodies and strummed his thumb over her unbearably sensitive centre, at the same time angling deeper and drove into her. 

 

For one moment, their eyes met, his lips moved and mike heard himself moan at the clench of her walls around him. 

 

“Fuck Baker,” 

 

He watched as sensation blasted through her like a shock wave, and he fastened up the pace a lot. He felt her milk his cock for everything it was worth, moan after moan, spasming endlessly tight around him. 

 

And he finally let go, vision blurry and white, he sank deeper. 

 

___ 

 

Mike woke up, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, it had to be still early morning. Quickly realising his body was spooned against Ginny’s very warm one, Mike shifted his hand slightly, hand sitting comfortably under the curve of a breast, fingers sprayed out against her ribcage. 

 

His mind went back to the night before. 

 

Her bare skin of her back tight against his chest and he definitely would never move from this spot. He brought her in closer, bringing her tight against him. She hummed sleepily in acknowledgement, lining her legs up with his. His dick was tight against her ass now, Mike couldn’t help the low groan that he let out against her nape. 

 

He felt her silently snort, as she shifted her hips back. 

 

He let out another low groan.

 

“Hard to pretend you're a boy now,” Mike murmured into her neck as he brought his hand to squeeze her breast, feeling her nipples peek against his palm. 

 

Ginny hummed sleepily shifting her hand up to his, caressing the skin of his forearm.

 

He followed her movements, moving his hand down her body, trailing light touches down her stomach, over the side of her hip, caressing the soft skin of her thigh and finally brought his hand up to her ass, the tight globe of her ass cheek felt like fucking heaven under his fingertips. 

 

Her breath was coming out uneven, feeling her shift her hips back into him again, he moved his hand back to her stomach, caressing her lower abdomen. Mike brought his lips to the back of her ear, kissing lightly at her hairline as he played with the top of her sex.  

 

She moved back slightly, moving her body so she was partially laying on her back and against his chest, she turned her head, his hand spread across her stomach, she brought her eyes to his. They stayed like that for a moment, before she brought her hand up to his jawline. 

 

Fuck he was in love with her. 

 

It was one thing to have sex in the heat of the moment, but this was different, everything between them was so stupidly different from anything he’d experienced, he couldn’t help the nerves that built up in his stomach. 

 

Ginny gazed at him sleepily. She moved in closer, bringing her body flush against his. She pulled her lip between her teeth, gazing down at his lips and back up. He stilled as she moved in closer, bringing her nose to touch his, her lips a breath away. 

 

Mike was sure he’d combust. She moved in, bringing her lips against his. He couldn’t resist moving his hand down her body, wrapping her in close as he kissed her back, he felt the nudge of her tongue against his lip. Ginny hooked a leg over his hip bringing her core closer as he moved his hand down her back to her ass drawing her in. 

 

When she pulled back he couldn’t help the smirk that broke out, a shit eating grin if Ginny knew one and he loved the smile that was returned. 

 

“Morning,” Mike finally spoke. 

 

“Morning.” Her smile lighting him up inside. 

 

She laid back letting out a sigh, finally breaking their eye contact. Mike matched her movement, laying back so they were both looking at the lighting fixture. They stayed like that for long enough that he’d memorised the sound of her breathing, the movement of her chest, noticed the way the mattress dipped. The previous night replaying in his head wondering if he’d missed something. 

 

“I haven’t felt this alive in a long time,” She finally spoke. 

  
Mike mirrored her movement as she shifted to face him, “Glad to be of service.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really unsure about the ending to this chapter! I literally sat on it for days and then just went with it.


	3. Spring Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little different from the first two chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I'm really terrible with baseball! I have no clue how all of that works!  
> *all mistakes/ spelling and grammar are my own.

Mike could have stayed in that bed with Ginny for an eternity and he would have been happy. He likely would have given up everything. She’d curled up into his embrace, her breathing evening out. He watched her, her warm breath fanning across his shoulder blade, her tumble of hair sprayed across his arm, her soft skin against his own. She peacefully slumbered against him until her phone lit up and started to ring a few hours later, she stirred slightly, eyelashes fluttering as the noise got louder and louder. 

 

He smiled to himself, caressing the bare skin of her shoulder blades as she moved to sit up and reach for the device sitting on the table on his side. She huffed at the screen before looking down at him apologetically, “I’ve gotta go.” 

 

Mike laughed, “A lesser man would think you’re trying to get away from me.” 

 

“Good thing you’ve got a big enough ego,” She said leaning down and giving him a lingering kiss, she slid her body down his moving to leave the bed. 

 

“Doctor?” he asked, watching her as she reached for her discarded clothes on the floor. She quickly got dressed, giving him an appreciative look down his body where the blanket had fallen to low on his hips. 

 

“Yeah,” she said a little breathy as if she wanted to say more. And then she was out of the room her protective wall going straight back up to before. A nagging feeling hit him square in the chest. She was going to get clearance and return to the game. He followed her out into the living area of her condo, watching as her long limbs moved around the kitchenette area. 

 

She reached for two mugs, guarded smile donning her lips, “Coffee?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

He could read her like a book, she was conflicted wrestling between Ginny Baker the Woman and Ginny Baker the Baseball Player. He moved into the kitchen area where she ignored his close proximity. He moved closer, placing one hand against the counter boxing her in and moved her hair away from her shoulder, he placed a kiss against her neck. 

 

“I know.” he murmured into her skin. He felt her body give, leaning back into his solid chest. 

 

“God, last night was good.” She said with a sigh. 

 

“You’re telling me,” Mike chuckled, reaching for the coffee she’d made him, “But we don’t need to have the talk, Baker. I know.” 

 

She turned to him watching as he downed the coffee in a few gulps. He leaned back down lightly brushing his lips against her. He pulled back giving her a few pecks around her mouth, on her cheeks, against her temple before returning to her lips, he tracing her bottom lip with his tongue, deepened it until she was panting. His hands moved against her frame, to her thighs hiking her up onto the counter. She wrapped her calves around his hips while his big hands caressing the soft skin behind her knees. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him in place. She brought her centre closer to where it wanted to be her eager hips rocking as her ankles locked together. 

 

He slowly pulled back, lightening up the kisses and moving slowly down her neck and back up again, he kissed her cheeks lightly, moving to her forehead. 

 

“What was that for?” She asked, pulse hammering against her throat. 

 

“Something for later.” He smirked at her, kissing her again lightly on the lips. 

 

He pulled back, slowly releasing her legs from his hips. Moving to the couch and reaching for his jacket from the night before. He turned back to her, a smirk lifting his beard, “I’ll see you at Spring Training.” 

 

She returned his smile, giving him a quick nod before he was out the door. 

 

_____ 

 

Mike stayed true to his word throughout Spring Training. He didn’t crack, sure his stares lingered a little too long on her, the sweat on her brow only a reminder of that night. The feeling of her hands against his skin, her hot breath against his neck, they were all null and void because this was her dream and she was bigger than him. 

 

Mike was screwed, his mind went into overdrive each and every time she was in his proximity, he loved her, every single stupid thing she did, her laugh, her smile, her long legs, her wit, the way she ate, the way she’d shoot the shit with everyone. Except when she went quiet with him, constantly an endless game of awkward. 

 

Until one afternoon he assumed it had something to do with her arm her cutter had landed horribly, falling short. He marched up to the mound, seeking her out - he was still her captain. She brushed her hand against her forehead letting out an exasperated breath, “What are you doing?” 

 

“Your arm okay?” Mike asked

 

“Yeah, you called for my cutter so I sent my cutter.” 

 

“That was a shitty cutter, Baker. Is it your arm?” 

 

“My arms fine.” She said rolling her eyes but refused to look at him properly. 

 

“Look at me,” he motioned to her, holding up the glove, “What’s up with you?” 

 

“Nothing,” she said, but Mike could read her better than anyone. He knew when something was up with her. 

 

“See, I get paid to read people, Baker,” he glared at her, “Especially my pitcher, so cut the shit and tell me what’s wrong.” 

 

She returned his glare harder, “I mean it. I’ll do better next time.” 

 

Mike watched her for a second longer, before raising his hands in defeat. He returned back to home plate calling for her cutter. It landed but a lot harder than he was expecting, she was playing to hurt. Ball after ball, harder than the last, whatever had gotten her wound up had her angry. 

 

When he’d come into the dressing room to find Rachel sitting there all set up, microphone, camera and lighting he was surprised to say the least. He hadn’t expected to see her so soon after ending things but Rachel was professional, much like him she’d always put her career first if she needed to. Interviewing the captain of the San Diego Padre’s - not a fuss for her even if it was her ex husband. 

 

“Sorry, they couldn’t find a replacement,” She murmured softly. She gave him a watery apologetic smile, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. 

 

“It’s not a problem, are you okay with this?” Mike asked her. 

 

“Absolutely, you know me,” except he did know her, and he knew that last break had hurt. 

 

And then Rachel moved into her Sports Reporter facade. She didn’t falter and put on a good show, asking all the nitty-gritty questions that all reporters want to know. After about twenty minutes Rachel turned to him, knowing look on her face, “And Ginny Baker, she’s returned?” she asked carefully. Mike had always known since Ginny hit that mound it’d been a sore spot for the both of them, there was some things he’d never speak about with her. 

 

“She’s going good, injury isn’t giving her any problems.” Mike answered, careful not to portray anything to both Rachel on a personal level and the audience. Rachel just nodded, wanting to breeze over anything Ginny related. 

 

When the interview was finished Rachel turned to Mike, smiling properly at him, “Thank you for that.”  

 

He leant down, clasping her shoulder, “Goodbye Rach.” 

 

_____ 

 

When he finally got to the bar Vhoorie’s had picked out they were all seated at a table, at least three drinks in and a lot more merrier than they’d been out in the Arizona sun. As sappy as it sounded Mike enjoyed team time, he enjoyed going for dinner with these losers, he enjoyed listening to their life outside of Baseball. Vhoories continued on with a story about his four year old begging him to ride the rollercoaster. 

 

Ginny joined the conversation, making a point not to address Mike properly. Confusion and frustration hit him square in the stomach as she announced she needed to get some air. 

 

As she left the main bar area and moved towards the back of the bar Mike followed. Once she saw him following, she turned towards the back exit but he was too quick, catching up with her quickly. He followed her out of the door backing onto a narrow alleyway. 

 

Mike could feel his jaw tense and again considered what the hell he was doing, if she didn’t want to talk to him why the hell was he following her, but then again he couldn’t help himself. 

 

She drew back, turning around and facing him with fire in her eyes, “What the hell do you want?” 

 

“Are we really doing this?” 

 

She jerked her body towards the main street, turning away from him. “I needed some air, go back inside. I’m going home.” 

 

Mike let out a snort of disgust, “I’m not doing this shit with you, Ginny. What the hell is going on?” 

 

She turned to face him, teeth clenched, “How’s Rachel?” 

 

It took him a second to register what she was asking and then he couldn’t help the shit eating grin that took over his face but she wasn’t having any of that. She clenched her teeth harder, sighing angrily at him. 

 

“Really?” he took a step closer. Close enough to watch her pupils dilate and the pulse in her throat beckon him. He wouldn’t be letting her off this easy. He’d been so careful the last few weeks to not touch her, keep her at arm's length. He didn’t sit next to her in the bullpen, he didn’t accompany her on the team bus and he sure as hell never got this close in fear the minute he touched her, felt her skin against his - he’d lose control.

 

But all bets were off now. 

 

The air shifted almost instantly, she ran her eyes down the length of his body before backing up. 

 

“We can’t do this,” The pulse in her throat worked over as her voice cracked slightly, she swallowed and he closed the remaining distance between them causing her back to press against the adjoining building in the narrow alleyway. 

 

“You’re tell me.” He moved closer, the whiskers of his beard brushing gentle against her cheek, his big body crowding her in. “Tell me how to play this and I’ll do it.” 

 

“Don’t kiss me,” she murmured, her body contradicting her words as she stretched forward to get closer to his lips. 

 

“I won’t.” he’s lips followed the path of his beard, brushing against her neck like a whisper. 

 

She gasped when his lips followed a path right up to her earlobe, a low moan getting caught in her throat.

 

Mike groaned, bending lower and wrapping his arms around her body. His lips followed a path right to her mouth and the control slipped. Everything that was left unsaid took over like a wave crashing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and plastered herself against him feeling the bunched muscles of his neck. His tongue took over, wreaking havoc on her resolve.

 

But Ginny always gives as good as she gets.  

 

Her fingers found purchase in his hair, tugging desperately for him to come forward. His palms moved to her ass, cupping it and lifting her clean off of the ground as she wrapped her legs around his body, it was like coming home. He slammed her back into the wall, his pelvis rolled causing his erection to rock against her centre wringing a needy moan out of her. He repeated the movement as his tongue battled with her own. 

 

He pulled back, eyes searching but all he saw was undeniable lust. He pressed soft kisses down her jaw, down her neck. “Jesus, Ginny how am I going to stop,” he moaned into the skin of her throat. He gripped her ass tighter, using the hold to grind against her harder. The blood pounded in her ears as she pivoted her hips against him, pulling desperately at his hair and tightening her calves to his body and rubbing her centre against his raging hard-on. 

 

Mike had to stop, he needed to put distance between them pulling his lips away from her neck. He knew without a doubt if they continued this, they’d be in a mountain of shit they weren’t ready for. She leaned back resting her head against the wall behind her, her chest rising with laboring breath. She opened her eyes, coming forward and resting her forehead against his. 

 

“You tell me.” 

 

He looked up then, searching her eyes, hot breath against her lips, “I can’t stop thinking about you.” She started to let her legs drop from his hips, moving to steady herself. She let out an awkward laugh, not quite meeting his eyes, “This is a lot harder than I thought.” 

 

The air around them shifted quickly as she righted her clothes, and Mike readjusted himself, “We should go, someone’s likely to get suspicious.” 

 

“Yeah,” Mike murmured, watching her and attempting to meet her eyes but it felt forced, as if whatever they were trying to say just wouldn’t come out. 

 

So he shut up. 

 

“I’m sorry about before,” she said, finally meeting his eyes. 

 

He nodded once, understanding. Nothing else needed to be said, they’d gone too far tonight. Their walls went right back to where they needed to be and Mike was even more screwed. 

 

_____ 

 

He reached for his phone, last night of Spring Training, 24 hour before he was away from Ginny Baker. 

 

‘You awake?’ it read, if Mike had any self control he would have ignored it and went to sleep. 

 

‘Yeah.’ he wrote back, apparently he did not. 

 

She didn’t write back immediately, and when the knock came to his hotel room door he knew exactly who it was. He got up, reaching for his sweats, no need to test the boundaries. 

 

That’s the thing, touching her a few nights ago did nothing but open up pandora’s box. All he thought about was touching her, loving her, making her make those naughty little sounds. On the field he could shut it off, until that appreciatively little gaze looked him over as if devouring him. The way she wound up, he’d be lying if he wasn’t staring at her ass a little too long. The lingering eye contact, the dirty innuendo, he could handle - but this - this he wouldn’t be able to say no and walk away. 

 

He opened the door, taking in her appearance, God he was fucked. His mouth went dry and he tried to speak in spite of all the blood draining from his brain. He resisted the urge to pounce on her. Tight bed shorts and a loose t-shirt, legs for days and her hair loose on her shoulders. 

 

He moved out of the way to let her in, “Hi.” 

 

She walked past him into the room, standing at the in the threshold as she waited for him to close the door. Once the latch was secure he turned to her, “What’s wrong-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence before she leaped forward closing the distance between them. He caught her thighs, throwing her back against the door and devouring her mouth with his tongue. 

 

“Last time,” she moaned into his mouth. 

 

“Hold on,” he ground out, securing her thighs around his hips he moved her towards the couch as she gripped her thighs tighter. 

 

He pulled away from the wall, smirking into the skin of her neck as she whimper. He sat her down on the couch urging her to lean back into the cushions. She stared up at him, eyes wide and the need present. 

 

“Lay back,” he murmured into her skin, his voice all need and grit. 

 

She hesitated for a split second, before her eyes clouded over with want and she reclined carefully on the pillows. He stepped away, dragging the boyshorts from earlier down her long legs. He took her hand, leading it down to her body, “Show me,” He slid his hand over her fingers into her slick folds and Mike had to stop his knees from giving out, this woman was everything. 

 

And maybe a little part of him wanted to see how she pleasured herself, if this was the last time he needed something in his memory bank. 

 

The smirk tugged at her lips as she nodded, sinking lower into the couch. Holding his gaze, she moved their fingers to her clit falling into a rhythm. His other hand snaked it’s way up her shirt to cover a breast, caressing her nipple between his forefinger and thumb, squeezing. 

 

She moaned as the pace picked up and Mike pulled away from her body, tugging at his pants to pull them down his thighs. His dick stood up begging for attention, as she locked her gaze on his lower half. She reached forward, angling to bring him closer. Her eyes drifted shut as her pace picked up on herself, her leg muscles around him beginning to tense but Mike had other plans. He leaned forward, grabbing for her wrist.

 

“If this is the last time, I’m going to be the one to make you come.” 

 

She hesitated but stopped the movement and locking eyes with him, she reached forward for the hem of her t-shirt bringing it over her head. He gripped both bringing her arms above her head and securing them. 

 

“Jesus,” his eyes swept across her shuddering as he leaned in, brushing his beard across her peaks. “That night wasn’t enough, Gin.” 

 

She chuckled, aligning his hips with her own, his cock pressing against her stomach dipping his head to take her lips again. Everything about her was enveloping, wrapping around him like a dirty-forbidden blanket. He pulled back again trailing kisses down the column of her neck. 

 

Her voice low and hoarse, “I want this so bad I can taste it.” 

 

He spread her legs wide open, cupping her watching as her back bowed in response and a charge of pure unadulterated heat passed through his body, straight down to his lower half. She rotated her hips up to meet the thrust of his fingers, moaning low in her throat. 

 

He pulled back a little, pressing wet kisses down her neck to her breasts. Taking the time to suck each nipple, nipping a little with his teeth. Slowly he moved down her body, right now to her hips. He caressed the skin of her knees as he moved backwards a little finally moving down to her core. He placed his lips on her and she bucked instantly at the contact, but he held her down on her lower stomach. He dragged his tongue over her, paying extra attention to her throbbing clit with just the tip. 

 

“Fuck,” she whispered urgently, arching upwards into his mouth, telling him with her body she needed more. 

 

He groaned into her, closing his lips more securely over her knot, her legs locked around his shoulders as her thighs trembled under his palms. He devoured her. He trailed his hand along the inside of her thigh until he came close enough to entrance, he pulled back from her wetting his two fingers and pressed them to her warmth. She bucked forward at the pressure, his fingers slipping in easily and began pumping faster picking up a rhythm of their own as he continued licking, sucking and pulling. 

 

She froze as he felt her inner muscles work his fingers, squeezing him. She began spasming around his fingers taking her as she began to cry out. Her heat filled his mouth, her screams filled his ears and Mike had to do everything in his willpower not to imagine it was his cock. 

 

The convulsions quieted and she stilled momentarily, her chest heaving. She lowered her legs, pulling at his shoulders with a wicked smile on her face, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glazed over.

 

“God.” 

 

With a cheeky grin on his face he crawled up the length of her body until he could feel her slick folds, groaning he nudged a little forward. She nudged her pelvis up and he pressed forward again letting her guide him in deep taking him in completely. He pulled back and then began the slide back into her, gritting his teeth at the friction, struggling to keep it at bay at her sigh. 

 

Ginny reached behind him, covering his ass with her hands and urging him in deeper until he was buried right against her. He began rocking back and forward slow and steady, tipping his head back to take one of perky nipples into his mouth, ravishing it with his tongue and teeth. He plunged deeper, urged on by her tightness gripping him. Swiveling his hips, he hit that spot that made her eyes roll back into her head.

 

She matched his rhythm with long and slow upwards thrusts, picking up the pace slowly. 

 

He started to plunged deeper, pulling her nipple between her teeth and her sleek inner walls squeezed in response. She pulsed, as she moaned his name. Squeezing around him in rhythmic blasts and Mike fought for control as her fingernails scratched at his ass. His cock swelled as she went wild, rolling her hips frantically riding out the lasts of her orgasm and he finally lost it, pounding into her harder and harder, faster and deeper as his own body convulsed. 

 

He collapsed into her, teeth scraping against the skin of her neck as she shuddered before he pulled out properly. She matched his sheepish grin, “Sorry.” 

 

“Don’t be sorry, I hardly mind being your booty call.” Mike laughed. 

 

“Oh god, it seems like that doesn’t it?” 

 

“Late nights and all that,” he laughed.

 

But the thing is, they were too deep in their shit for it to only be meaningless sex. That window passed a long time ago. Mike watched her, wondering what she was thinking as she bit into her lower lip, her thumb moving towards her mouth. A nervous tick he’d noticed this season. 

 

“What is it?” He asked, concerned. 

 

“That has to be the last time, Mike.” 

 

She didn’t need to be careful with him, he understood her turmoil. It was similar to how he was feeling, conflicted to say the least. They were teammates, friends, jesus christ he was her captain. “Yeah, I know.” 

 

She nodded, as if agreeing but her eyes were a complete battlefield. 

 

“Whatever you want to do, I’m here.” Mike said. 

 

He might as well lay it all bear, she had. The night at the bar had made it apparent to him it was more than just a one-time thing, more than a booty call and a hell of a lot more than whatever they were trying to chalk it up to. 

 

She leaned forward, kissing him properly on the mouth lingering a little, tentatively tracing his lower lip with her tongue.

 

“Jesus Christ, Baker. You really are trying to kill me.” He laughed, leaning down and resting his forehead on her shoulder. 

 

“Goodbye kiss?” she laughed. 

 

“Oh, I’ll give you a lot more than a goodbye kiss.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months and Mike's announced his retirement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter literally took me in so many directions, I really struggled with it - I'm about eighty percent sure this is the last chapter. I hope you all like it! 
> 
> Please ignore any grammar errors/ editing mistakes. I apologise in advance!

 

Three months later.

 

_ Mike Lawson, Captain of the San Diego Padres announces his retirement. _

 

They win that day, Ginny pitches a perfect inning in the eighth and ninth and Mike has to do everything in his will power not to run the sixty feet and kiss her. Thing is, when she said last time, she meant it. 

 

Three months of her meaning it and Mike swallowing it. Sure theres been moments, pure moments where he’s sure the controls going to snap. Like today on the mound, when she got that pure look of heat, the one that told him he was sure he’d combust if there weren’t 10,000 people watching or later in the team change rooms, when she’d looked him over as if he was something to eat and she was starving. 

 

Or in the car park when she’d asked him if he was coming to Evelyn's bar opening with that sultry smirk conveying only trouble. 

 

But he ignored it,  _ three months. _

 

_____ 

  
  


When he arrives at Evelyns bar opening Mike sees the back of her head first. He probably shouldn’t remember how her curls felt brushing against his skin but he does and he hates it. He loathes that he remembers everything. 

 

And then she turns around - he’s all too aware how completely screwed he truly is. She’s gone for a white short-suit and black heeled sandals, probably wouldn’t be that bad if she had something under the blazer but there’s mountains of skin showing right down to nearly her navel giving him a wonderful view of her cleavage and sternum. 

 

“Jesus,” Mike murmurs under his breath, feeling his pants get a hell of a lot tighter. 

 

Her lips quirk as if amused, leaning in to brush her lips against his cheek, “Better lap it up Captain, you're leaving” she says, her voice dirty.

 

Mike goes quiet, unsure of how to respond. 

 

She laughs a little breathlessly, lips brushing his ear, “You look good too.” she says.

 

And then she’s pulling back as if being that close just scorched her and she doesn’t want anything to do with him. He knows it’s the problem, she wants too much to do with him. It’s always there, always waiting for the right opportunity. Being high off a win, too much tension to release and no one to ride the high with. 

 

Mike announcing his retirement is like a loaded gun. 

 

He could tell her resolves wearing thin and Mike would be lying if he said he hasn’t been waiting. Three months since Arizona, three months since she’s touched him and three months of tension so deep he can barely look at her without heated memories flooding his senses. And she sure as shit is aware, she knows exactly what’s going on between them. Pretending it’s not brutal is getting harder and harder. 

 

He gives her a contemplative grin, one of those smiles he hopes conveys he wants to strip her bare.  

 

Ginny picks his expression up immediately, “Stop giving me those bedroom eyes, Lawson. You know I’m immune.” 

 

But in truth, he sure as hell knows she isn’t immune by the way her body sways closer, her nipples hardening under the white blazer and the blush running across her high cheekbones, “You sure about that?” 

 

Her eyes bounce between his lips and eyes, “Uh-huh.” 

 

Mike knows he shouldn’t push it, somewhere in the back of his mind he’s aware that this is crossing the imaginary line they drew when they set down in San Diego months ago, but he can’t help it. He needs her to know, wants her know it’s just as damn hard for him to stay away from her. 

 

“You keep giving me looks like today and it sure as hell won’t be the last time, Ginny.” 

 

And he walks away, he needs to put distance between them because the tension is too much, the want and need to run his hands over her skin is embarrassing for a man of his age. Three months, three months and he hadn’t so much as touched her or tempted them. She had to know that and if she kept pushing there was only so much he can take. He was retiring this season, surely she wouldn’t push it.

 

He ignores her for the rest of the night, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t see her, he just ignores her. Makes sure if she’s at the table, he’s on the opposite end. If she’s going to the bathroom, he’s across the bar, she’s at the bar, he’s at the adjacent. The worst part is, she’s picked up on it and the frown lines that keep forming on her forehead have him wanting to smooth them out with his lips. 

 

He knows as the party starts to wind down that he needs to get out of there, he starts saying goodbye to everyone and then he sees her. She’s got that expression on her face that tells him she’s frustrated, the same lines that form when she’s annoyed on the mound, the one she gets when she’s shaking off his call because she thinks they’re lousy. Her bottom lips jutting out as her teeth sink into it, annoyance written like poetry across her perfect fucking face.

 

And he hates that he’s killed her high after such a perfect game. 

 

Mike can’t do anything but shake his head, running his hand through his beard. He has two options here, he talks to her and they get nowhere or he slyly leaves through the back exit and hope to god she doesn’t follow. He takes option two. 

 

He doesn’t get too far before she’s following him into the alleyway. 

 

“Lawson!” she yells. 

 

He stops. 

 

He listens as her heels click against the hard cement, “You didn’t tell me.” she says quietly.

 

He doesn’t turn around because he knows the minute he does, alone in the darkness of the night he’ll do something they both shouldn’t want, “We’re not getting into this, Baker.” 

 

She doesn’t move and he feels her breath against the back of his neck, “You didn’t tell me.” she repeats, this time her voice breaks.  

 

He takes a deep breath, turning around. “I couldn't,” he says. 

 

She winces in response, shoulders hunching in, “I had to find out from Amelia.” 

 

She's shaking her head now, “Do you know how much that sucked?” she snaps, “When did you know?” 

 

He runs a tired hand through his beard, gaze flicking to hers, “I knew in Arizona.” 

 

Her eyes flash angry and almost black, “Did you not tell me because you don’t want me?”

 

Mike’s nostrils flare, “You’re really asking me that?”  he spits back and then before he even has time to listen to side of his brain fucking yelling it’s a bad idea he’s already stalking forward and slamming her back into the building, one hand moving into her hair and the other cupping her chin. He doesn’t move forward to kiss her though, just mingling breathes as if waiting for her to make the final move. 

 

Her gaze roams over his face, watching his jawline bunch and his lips part, his cool breathe fanning over her lips. She lifts her chin and watches him swallow, her fingers moving against his jaw, “Mike...” 

 

His stomach clenching with affection before the breath even leaves her lungs he’s already kissing her, it’s deep and consuming as if he’s been waiting for those two little words for months, the kiss ignites something deep inside her, something which has laid dormant since Arizona. 

 

He leans harder into her body, settling deep into the kiss and licking his way into her mouth with an easy glide, his tongue tangling and playing, tasting and taking as much as he can as though he may not get the chance to do this again. Mike’s fingers curl into her hair, tightening their grip as her fingers start to nibble at the bottom of his shirt, licking deeper into his mouth and pulling him closer to her body. 

 

There was something agonising and desperate in the way her lips moved against his, her fingers moving up to touch him and Mike grabbed them gripping both wrists in his hands and placed them above her head. There was a good chance, the minute she got her hands under his shirt he wouldn’t be able to control himself, that was a given. 

 

“We’ve really got to stop doing this,” Mike groaned between claiming her mouth. 

 

She pants as his teeth latched onto her bottom lip. He needs to stop, but each time he attempts to pull away she moans a sigh of discontent and he’s lured right back in and in truth its fucking reckless. 

 

He pulls back kissing her one last time, letting his lips hover over her swollen ones and then resting his forehead on hers, “I do want you.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Your hotel?” He says, uncertainty lacing around his words. 

 

She nods, and she's moving away from his grasp towards the street and hailing a taxi. They get one quickly and Mike makes sure not to touch her the whole drive there. His eyes scan the street, it takes six long minutes, not that he’s counting. All he can keep thinking is how this will effect them tomorrow, the next day, in six months from now. He’s still reeling after Arizona and he’s sure whatever they’re about to do is going to ruin him further but he can’t stop. 

 

When they get to her hotel, he pulls out money and pays the cab. They make their way through the lobby, and she presses her floor number. She doesn’t say anything, just keeps her eyes at her hands. It’s the hardest ten minutes of his life and he’s certain he’s never seen Ginny so quiet. 

 

When they make their way to her hotel room, he hesitates, considering if he should turn around. Walk her to her door and say goodbye, leave their shit here tonight and get on with it. But then she turns around when she hears his steps falter and gives him a look that tells him she’ll kill him if he walks away. 

 

She swipes her room key and the door plucks open and she moves away to let him in. 

 

Mike shrugs off his jacket, throwing it over the hook and watches her unlace her sandals, shrugging them off. She drops down a few inches and lets out a sigh of relief, “That’s so much better.”

 

He chuckles, “Drink?” he points towards the wine sitting on her bench. 

 

She nods, and Mike’s eyes hold her for a second before he moves towards the kitchenette. 

 

She comes up beside him as he pours, her eyes burning a hole into the side of his face, “Talk.” 

 

“What’re we doing?” 

 

“We’re teammates having a drink.” She says, taking a sip but it’s not the truth.

 

Mike lets out a pained laugh, “Yeah, teammates.” 

 

She chews her bottom lip as if choosing her next words wisely, “Teammates.” 

 

Mike leans forward, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear and begins stroking her cheek, “We’re not going to be teammates forever.” 

 

She presses her cheek into his palm and smiles a little, “Probably a good thing because I’m in love with you.” 

 

Mike’s eyes widen and his mouth gapes and he’s pretty sure he’s heads fucked, “Did you...” 

 

“Yeah.” she says a little breathlessly and her cheeks are flaming but her eyes are warm and wanting. 

 

Mike turns, taking her glass off of her and placing it on the countertop next to his own, leaning in, kissing her lips gentle, he’s hands are steady and confident when they grasp her hips, gaze hot and intent on hers, “Good.” 

 

He brings his fingertips to her sternum running them gently across the exposed skin, “When did you work it out?” 

 

She quirks an eyebrow at him before rolling her eyes, “Can’t tell you. You might get a big head.” 

 

“Hm,” he murmurs, bringing his fingers down to to the single button holding her blazer together. Maybe it’s a bit of ego or curiousity. He’s eyes blink up to hers silently asking for permission and she nods gentle, encouragingly, running her own hands along is forearms. 

 

It’s like the elastic that’s been holding him together for the past three months is about to break and he’s not sure what to do with all the emotion, it takes all of about two seconds before he’s pulling the blazer open and marvelling at her bare chest. He’s fingers roaming her abdomen and moving across her breasts lightly, pressing light kisses against her neck. She leans back into the countertop letting know to keep going. 

 

Mike drops to his knees, running his nose against the skin of her abdomen, kissing her belly button lightly and licking the sensitive skin of where her shorts meet her skin while his hands move to the back of her shorts where the zip is located pulling it down quickly and letting the material drop to the ground. 

 

He’s gaze trained back on her face, fingers wrapping around the lace of her panties, his fingers stroking at the skin of her hips, he hesitates waiting for her to give him the go head and when she looks at him, teeth chewing on her bottom lip, he knows there’s no going back. He lowers them down her thighs where they join the silky fabric of her shorts. 

 

Once exposed, Mike’s nostrils flare, as if breathing her in. He sways forward, running his nose against her public bone and Ginny’s fingers finding purchase in his hair. She feels the flush run across her cheeks at the undivided attention of his gaze, his fingers moving up the back of he thighs. She parts her legs unconsciously, wanting more of his closeness. 

 

His fingers curl tighter around the back of her thighs, moving her body closer to his mouth and hooking one of her thighs over his shoulder. 

 

Nose nuzzling, he starts pressing small kisses against her inner thighs and the apex of her body, “Jesus Ginny, I’ve missed you.” He breathes out, tickling her skin with his beard. 

 

Her thighs tremble at his touch. He knows her body well, he knows what she likes and wants to make love to her, he wants her to know everything she’s feeling he’s feeling. He wants her to know it in his touch. He feels her shiver as he parts the lips of her sex, delicately running his fingers across the flushed skin. 

 

The whimper that tears out of her as he leans forward, moving to kiss the bundle of nerves he knows will set her alight. He knowingly smirks into her sex as she fists his hair harder. Mike takes that as his cue and starts licking long, lingering strokes, sucking and rubbing, beard moving against her thighs. 

 

She moans his name, one hand clasping at his hair, thighs trembling in his grasp. 

 

He licks deeper within her folds, circling around her clit. He can hear her panting as she leans back against the bench, holding herself upright and jesus christ the helpless moan she lets out nearly makes him come in his pants, her soft gasp as he pulls her clit between his lips, sucking hard. He can feel her clamming up, the muscles of her thighs bunching tight under his palms. He licks deeper and stronger and starts moaning into her clit. 

 

“Fuck,” she moans, her thighs clenched around him and her body starts circling his face. Mike’s no novice, he knows the minute his finger starts to circle her entrance, she’ll come. 

 

His fingers move, finding that sweet spot that sets her alight and fucks her hard while sucking at her clit bringing it it between his teeth and her whole body goes to jello and a loud wail dropping from her lips.  She sinks immediately off the counter as if the tide was too strong and pulled her under but Mike’s quick on his feet, he pulls up gathering her body against his and sitting her on the bench.

 

He watches her come back to earth, waiting for her eyes to pop open and when they do there’s nothing but pure bliss, “I love you too.” 

 

“I know,” she half laughs, half moans when his fingers start moving across her parted thighs. She looks undone, the same way Mike feels, her hair a little mused and her eyes glazed over. 

 

Mike moves in closer, between the gap of her parted thighs. Softly tracing a line down her neck with his tongue, fingers moving across her stomach. 

 

“I like you bare.” he’s voice hushed, as his fingers move up, knuckles brushing the side of her breasts. 

 

He makes a rough noise out of his throat, “I knew nearly a year ago,” his thumbs moving to brush against her nipple, “Knew the minute you told me you were going to throw a no-hitter.” 

 

She sways into his touch. Meeting his gaze, her hands moving towards the waste of his jeans, “Then? Really?” holding his eyes as she starts to unzip his jeans and push them down his thighs. She's lifting his shirt over his head next, leaning down and kissing between his neck and shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, Ginny. Then.” 

 

She moves, pulling him in closer and sliding her arms around his neck. Her lips connecting to his and shes met with his warm arms wrapping around her back, tongue dipping into her mouth again it's a complete melding of lips. His hands clasped her calves around his hips as he moves her off the bench towards the bed, laying her down. 

 

Mike begins kissing down her neck, hands slow and tentatively moving across her exposed skin. He doesn’t hesitate to give her tender buds attention, beginning to tease them, nip at them, sucking them hard. Her hips start to get restless, coming off the bed, but Mike all but ignores the excessive movement, continuing to caress and plump at her breasts, alternating between the two.

 

Her hand snakes between their bodies, tugging at his erection and making a fist, she starts pumping with the traction of his assault and Mike groans against her flesh. 

 

He flips them over, straddling her thighs on either side of him, “You keep doing that and it would have been over real fast.” 

 

She chuckles, her breasts swaying with her laughter while his hand reaching down and runs his hand over his swollen dick. Pecs twitching with the movement, Ginny leans down and licks a thick stripe from his neck to his ear, pulling his ear lobe between her teeth, “You want me on top?” 

 

“Show me how it’s done,” he says, positioning her over his dick. 

 

They both groan as she sinks onto him, his hands gripping her hips and tilting her forward to thrust up. She’s so wet, he slides right in. He picks up the pace, meeting her thrust for thrust, and drawing her nipple into his mouth. His fingers gripping her ass hard as she starts pushing down harder and harder, deeper and deeper. 

 

Her moaning becomes frantic as she starts bouncing, moaning louder and louder, urging him on and on. 

 

“Gin, I…” he pants, “I’m going to…” he stops mid sentence trying to kiss her, a hand circling to the back of her head but the movement is too frantic and uncoordinated. 

 

She moves her arms around his neck, grinding down hard as she her core clenches around him and Mike makes a jerking motion, thrusting his hips harder pushing deeper and deeper.

 

“Baker, fucking get there,” he begs.  

 

But she can’t move, the way his gripping her ass makes it impossible to move and Mike’s hands clutch her ass tight and then he slaps it, hard and rough, his other fingers moving towards her back entrance, rubbing against the first ring while the other pulls and tugs at her ass cheek. 

 

“Come for me,” he pleads, hips pistolling up from the bed, “Let me feel you.” 

 

And she's coming, tight convulsions grip him, spasm after endless spasm and Mike’s right there with her. Letting out a loud groan, he falls back, letting her fall on top of him gripping the back of her head, holding her close to his pounding chest. 

 

“Wow,” she murmurs, turning her head. 

 

Mike kisses her temple, and starts caressing her back in light strokes, “Yeah.” 

 

Ginny snuggles deeper into his chest, letting her arms fall on either side of his body, “Four months.” 

 

Mike stills his movements unsure of what to say as if the post coital bubble is about to be shot to hell. When she looks at him it’s all conflicted thoughts, as if she’s in a battle with herself on what she wants. Mike leans forward, placing his a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“Yeah.” 


End file.
